


Dean? Sono io

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13X04, 13x05, M/M, season 13
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Ho voluto riprendere la telefonata ricevuta da Dean, alla fine della 13x04, per approfondirla assieme alla scena dell'incontro con Castiel, nella 13x05.---***----Dalla storia: “Dean? Sono io”Non disse nulla. Per Dean era come se farlo significasse perdersi l’illusione che fosse vero. Perché quella voce, poteva trattarsi soltanto di un sogno. Vivido. Reale. Perché c’era tutta l’angoscia nel suo petto, la stanchezza a spossarlo, e gli occhi di Sam, un’interpretazione perfetta di titubanza."Castiel"





	Dean? Sono io

 

 

                                                                  

 

  
  
Chi poteva essere a quell’ora della notte, Dean non se lo chiese. Chiunque lo avrebbe trovato un orario improbabile, ma i Winchester, soprattutto, per il lavoro che facevano era una cosa all’ordine del giorno.  
Però l’aveva colto di sorpresa, questo sì. Aveva anche smesso di pensare, era entrato in quella sorta di trance in cui non pensava a nulla, se non a guidare dritto verso casa. E perciò non aveva solo svegliato Sam, quel maledetto telefono, ma anche il suo cervello. E se iniziava a pensare, tutto sfociava in un’unica strada. Partiva da Billie, l’altro universo dove aveva visto sparire Lucifero e… Mary, sua madre. Jack. E… no, quell'ultimo nome della lista diventava sempre più difficile da nominare.  
In conclusione, avrebbe maledetto chiunque fosse stato a ridestarlo.  
“Pronto?”  
Sam aveva gli occhi posati su di lui, quindi quando lo vide cambiare espressione pensò al peggio.  
Ed era lecito, visto che Dean sentì dall’altro capo del telefono la voce di una persona che… non poteva essere vera.  
“Dean? Sono io”  
Non disse nulla. Per Dean era come se farlo significasse perdersi l’illusione che fosse vero. Perché quella voce, quella... poteva trattarsi soltanto di un sogno. Vivido. Reale. C’era tutta l’angoscia nel suo petto, la stanchezza a spossarlo, e gli occhi di Sam, un’interpretazione perfetta di titubanza. Era un sogno fin troppo reale.  
“Castiel” continuò la voce, palesandosi.  
Dean guardò Sam, gli occhi leggermente sgranati, la voce assente a causa della sua gola improvvisamente asciutta. "Cass?!" la voce era rauca.  
Fu un attimo, in cui la speranza divampò in tutti i suoi sensi, riaccendendosi come un allarme. Sam, al suono di quel soprannome, si tirò dritto a sedere, guardando il fratello tra lo scioccato e l’incredulo. “Castiel?” sussurrò piano, come se anche lui pensasse che facendo rumore tutto gli si sarebbe rivoltato contro rivelando il bluff di tutta quella situazione. “È uno scherzo?” continuò Sam.  
Dean guardò dritto davanti a sé, sulla strada. Serrò la mascella: se non fosse stato un sogno ma fosse stato qualcuno con la voglia di scherzare, Dean sarebbe sceso perfino all’Inferno, di nuovo, per mettere a tacere il bastardo che aveva avuto il coraggio di giocargli un così brutto scherzo.  
“Okay, tutto questo è ridicolo. È impossibile che tu sia Castiel perché lui- lui mi è morto davanti agli occhi e chiunque tu sia-” la voce rotta tradì la sua emozione. C’era anche parecchia rabbia, perché, nonostante quello crepitio iniziale, non c’era ancora speranza a sufficienza per poter credere che fosse realmente il _suo_ Cass. Evitò di guardare il fratello minore, perché imbattersi nella sua espressione dispiaciuta avrebbe soltanto peggiorato la situazione.  
“Dean, sono davvero io. Lo so che è difficile credermi al telefono, ma- sono io. Sto chiamando da una cabina telefonica, non ho abbastanza credito per spiegarti tutto. Ma sono io, potresti venire a prendermi?”  
Dean guardò, allora, il fratello Sam, come se da lui, che aveva ancora speranza per entrambi potesse ricevere la risposta giusta, quella che cercava e che lui non poteva avere da sé. Sam lo guardava in attesa, ma gli occhi… quelli avevano una luce nuova. Dean la riconobbe subito.  
Sospirò, ma fu come ritornare a respirare. “Dimmi dove sei”.  
 

***

   
Dean aveva mille motivi per dubitare che quello che aveva davanti non fosse proprio il suo Cass. “Cass, sei proprio tu?”  
Non poteva negare però che soltanto a guardarlo, dentro di sé, aveva iniziato a _sperare_ che quella non fosse una pessima burla, a sperare che quella fosse la grande _vittoria_ che tanto aveva pregato di avere per tornare ad avere fiducia.  
L’angelo caduto annuì semplicemente. La postura era la sua, come i suoi indumenti. Non aveva un’ammaccatura. Era perfetto.  
Eppure, loro lo avevano bruciato. Avevano bruciato quel corpo.  
“No” disse Sam. Forse, d’un tratto, si faceva difficile anche per il più piccolo dei fratelli Winchester credere in quel miracolo. “Tu sei morto”  
Chuck aveva ascoltato le sue preghiere? O forse Amara?  
“Sì, lo ero” parlò Castiel o la sua identica riproduzione, avvicinandosi ai due.  
Dean pensò che avesse anche la sua stessa camminata. Da vicino, lo vide anche meglio.  
I suoi occhi stanchi, buoni, dolci… Non si trattava di una similitudine, ma delle sensazioni che trasparivano da essi. Quelli non avevano mai potuto ingannarlo. Quelli, presto o tardi, si erano sempre rivelati, veri o falsi, dimostrando le vere fattezze di chi possedeva quel corpo.  
Dean vedeva, riconosceva Castiel.  
Rabbrividì: “Ma poi ho infastidito talmente tanto un vecchio essere cosmico, che mi ha rispedito indietro” ascoltò.  
Doveva credergli? Pensare lucidamente, a quell’ora e su quella persona, si fece improvvisamente difficile. La storia non sembrava artificiosa, né incredibile. Anzi, perfino piuttosto banale.  
Sam doveva essere indeciso quanto lui, ma parlò per primo: “Non so proprio cosa dire”  
Dean guardò ancora Castiel. Aveva potuto raccontare di essere stato riportato indietro da Dio in persona, ed entrambi probabilmente lo avrebbero creduto nonostante avesse potuto essere una menzogna.  
C’era ancora la possibilità che potesse non trattarsi di Cass. Del suo Cass. Ma più lo guardava e… più ci credeva.  
“Io lo so” replicò, quindi, al fratello. Poi si avvicinò a Castiel. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Era lui. Era lì. Come aveva pregato.  
“Bentornato a casa, _pal”_ affermò _,_ poco prima di stringerlo a sé. Dean chiuse gli occhi e sentì il proprio cuore mettersi un po’ in pace.  
C’erano ancora molti motivi per non essere ottimisti di quella vita, ma aveva avuto la sua vittoria. Castiel lo abbracciò di conseguenza, in quel suo modo goffo e rigido, come se non sapesse mai quale fosse il modo giusto per farlo. Dean sorrise sulla spalla dell’angelo, doveva essere per forza lui. Poi si allontanò, per permettere anche a Sam di salutarlo come aveva fatto lui.  
Dentro di sé, una piccola onda di serenità si fece avanti con più veemenza. Dean si lasciò travolgere, sperando si trattasse di alta marea.  
“Quanto tempo sono stato via?”  
Castiel era vivo, lì, davanti a loro: doveva per forza trattarsi di un’alta marea.   
"Troppo a lungo"  
 

                                                                                             
 

 


End file.
